


The Brown Eyed Babe

by AmberGoldHoney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Peter Parker, Baby Petey-pie still has powers, De-Aged Peter, F/M, Family Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Pure Chaos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just want everyone to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGoldHoney/pseuds/AmberGoldHoney
Summary: May Parker has long since accepted that her beloved nephew is Spider-man. As long as he is safe and communicated with Tony she is perfectly content with his “after school activities.” This however, had to be the weirdest thing that has come with Peter being spider-man. Yet, as with everything else, May just sighed and accepted it, scooping her now 6 month old nephew off his bed and cradling him to her chest.Or yet another Peter gets de-aged fic
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 42
Kudos: 470





	1. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is short, I promise the rest will be longer.
> 
> I am a small bean who lives off comments.

New York City is always a cacophony of noise, an endless onslaught of mindless chatter from the people, car horns and sirens. This noise however was new. Well, it was new seeing as it was coming from inside the small Queens apartment. A small, fragile wail rang loud through the otherwize quiet home and May was immediately awake. When the cry came again she got up, her soft robe encasing her body as she made her way from her room, the floor cold against her bare feet as she followed the noise to Peter's room. 

She didn’t even stop to think before swinging the door open, her mind going completely blank at the site of a small infant stuck on his back in the center of Peters bed. May instantly knew that this small being was her nephew, she had seen just about every picture of baby Peter under the sun. She rushed over to the bed and Peters small eyes found hers as his sharp cries instantly turned to sniffles and quickened breaths. Chubby little hands searched for her and she picked him up carefully, cradling the small baby to her chest with his head falling into the crook of her neck. The boy was now naked, seeing as Peters previously worn clothes did not shrink with him and were shed off as May picked him up. May cooed at him, soothing words calming Peters frantic mind as Mays searched for what to do next. She obviously needed clothes, as well as toys, dishes, soap, a carseat diapers, wipes, bedding, and many other things. There was really only one option, May thought as she grabbed Peters Star Wars throw blanket and laid it on the bed, swaddling the baby in it like one would with a newborn. With the baby swaddled in her arms, beginning to doze off to sleep May grabbed her phone and sent a text to Tony before hailing a cab.

‘Hey Tony, I think something happened to Peter on patrol last night. He is okay, not hurt or anything but it is hard to explain. We are on our way to the tower now. ETA about 30 minutes.’

Tony responded immediately, asking is everything was okay and if he needed to send Happy to pick them up. After responding she pocketed her phone and laid back into her seat with Peter cradled to her chest, suckling in his thumb as he slept. The ride was quiet, Peter waking up after about 20 minutes and spent the rest of the ride happily babbling at May with high squeals and little gargles.

He liked playing with hair alot, as May came to realize upon exiting the car, Peter plastered to her chest, one hand across his back and one on his small, blanket covered bottom with both his tiny hands messing with her hair.

“Come on little one, time to see Tony. You love Tony, remember.” She was pretty sure there was no correlation but it made her smile how Peter started bouncing and gargling louder at the mere mention of his mentors name. The pair walked up to the Avengers tower and went straight to the private elevator, May pulling her badge from her purse.

“Welcome May. Might I ask who you have with you this morning?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked and may adjusted Peter, who was transfixed with his reflection in the mirrored wall of the elevator. 

“This is Peter Parker Fri, I already alerted Tony as to his… issue.”

“I see. Best of luck, young Peter.”

Finally they came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal 90% of the avengers gathered around the common room for breakfast. 

“May, where’s Pete...?” Tony asked from his spot on one of the many barstools. May took a deep breath and walked over to their little gathering, tilting the bundle so Tony could see the pair of brown eyes staring at him from the blanket.

“Remember that incident… Yeah, this is Peter.” May was nervous as everyone stared intently at Peter, the boy ogling and babbling at the faces that surround him, reaching out for Tony.

“No”

“Yeah”

“No”

“Yeah”

“How?”

“No clue, I woke up and he was like this.” Tony reached out towards the bundle slowly, as if scared that touching it would break the small baby. Peter was having none of this however, and grabbed onto Tony’s finger with a hard grip, pulling so hard that Tony actually stumbled forward, his finger lost in a chubby fist.


	2. Check-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOCisness because its my story and I do what I want. Sorry again for the short chapter. I have a feeling they are all going to be around 1,000 words.

The first step was to examine Peter to make sure there isn’t anything life threatening with Peters new state. May handed the small boy to Tony, cradling him in the mans hesitant arms and waving goodbye as he and Bruce went to Bruce's personal lab while May and Clint sat down to start their long list of things that they would need for Pete. 

Upon arriving to the lab Bruce quickly cleared off a table and told Tony to set Peters blanket down so he doesn’t get cold when he is examining him. As soon as Tony saw Peters bare skin he immediately wrapped him back up and held him out to Bruce, whos eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he took the boy.

“What's the matter?” He asked, unwrapping Peter and laying the blanket down, setting the baby atop them and smiling as he tried desperately to take in his surroundings. Tony turned away from the pair and Bruce burst out laughing. “Really Tony? Have you never seen a baby before?” Tony crossed his arms and turned back, still only looking at Bruce, despite Peters attempts to get the man's attention via grabby hands and loud babbles. 

“I have seen them before bruce but they usually have clothes on and they are never my mentee.” He finally glanced down at Peter, focusing solely on his face. It felt weird and invasive to look anywhere else seeing as this is Peter. That mindset only worked for so long however as Bruce scooped the boy up by his armpits and wiggled him in front of Tony.

“He’s just a baby. A baby that loves you so much.” He said, singing the last 4 words and moving Peter around to the short beat. Tony grabbed him from Bruce and set him back down, much to Peters displeasure. 

“Enough screwing around, we need to make sure my kid isn’t going to die first.” Hands up in defeat, Bruce got to work, grabbing a stethoscope, a measuring tape, a penlight, a scale and a needle, planning on a routine checkup as well as a blood draw. First he put his stethoscope to his shirt, rubbing it across his tummy to warm it up and make Peter laugh before making a plane noise and flying the device to Peters chest. He listened to his heart and his breathing while Tony bitched about how he could just have Fri do it.

“This is more fun though. Brings back fond memories, you know.” Once he was done and confirmed that Peters heart and lungs sound good and healthy for an infant he let Peter play with the end the hung off his shoulder. “Tony, I need you to stretch him out flat so I can check his height. Just grab his feet and hold his shoulders down.”

If Tony had to guess he would have thought Peter would cry at being held down but instead he erupted into high squeals and giggles as soon as Tony's fingers brushed against his tiny toes. Tony tried not to smile, he really did. After All they are literally checking the kid to make sure he isn’t dying but he just couldn’t not smile. Finally he got Peter to still and Bruce jotted down his height. Finally he checked his eyes, which left Peter blinking fast with the most adorably confused expression, and his weight before having to do the blood draw.

Even as a teen Peter hater needles so it was really no surprise that when he saw the thing in Bruce's hand he let out a wail. Bruce cooed to him softly while Tony tried, and failed, to not panic. Bruce told Tony to hold the crying child in his lap so he could do a quick heel prick. It was fast but even after Bruce was done Peter didn’t stop crying, cuddling himself into Tony's embrace and sobbing against his shirt. Tony looked absolutely panicked, making Bruce roll his eyes.

“Hug him and tell him it's okay.” He whispered, going to put everything away. Tony slowly moved his arms to fully cradle Peter awkwardly in his arms and rubbing a small circle on his back.

“Its okay Kid.” A glare from Bruce made him keep going. He let himself imagine what he would have wished his father had done for him when he was scared. “Shhh, it’s over baby. You’re okay now tesoro, I’ve got you. You are safe now.” Peter finally calmed, resorting to soft cries and the smallest hiccups Tony has ever heard in his life. He grabbed Peters blanket and wrapped it around his little body, relaxing into his chair with the small boy cradled to his chest. 

Once Bruce finished putting everything down and confirmed that Peter is in good health, the trio went upstairs, Peter asleep in Tony’s arms, tuckered out after his exciting adventure. Upstairs they found Clint and Natasha looking over a notepad while Steve and Bucky sat on the sofa beside them, listening as they read. When they entered the room everyone looked up, Bucky looking surprised.

“So it's true? Spiderbaby turned into an actual baby?” Tony walked over and laid across one of the remaining sofas, Peter still sleeping in his arms. When he spoke he kept his voice low, afraid of waking the small boy.

“Yeah. Where’s May?”

“She had to work. Said, and I quote; “You got this” Natasha said, handing the notebook to Clint and standing, making her way over to look at the small bundle in Tony’s arms. “He is so tiny…” She moved the blanket slightly to get a better look at his face. “Look at his nose. And his little hands.”

Tony’s thoughts were rather fond as he watched Nat look over the boy. He knew the pair had grown close, being brought together by their similar themes, Peter quickly getting Natasha to feel extremely protective of him. In fact, they all were extremely protective of their youngest member. He had a feeling that they would only feel more so with Peters new appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama spider and baby spider are my lifeblood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying for my geology final. I do not want to.

Once Peter woke up he was handed off to Natasha so Tony could buy all of the things he needed while Bruce examined the boys blood. Steve and Bucky retired to their floor, leaving Natasha and Clint with the baby. Clint wanted to stay since he actually has kids of his own and was the only one who really knew what it was like to have kids. Before Tony had left he had Happy run to the store to get diapers and a couple of outfits, despite Happy’s many complaints. 

Natasha fiddled with Peters tiny little feet while Clint picked out clothes for Peter. She grabbed a baby wipe and ran it through Peters hands, Peter erupting into laughter as she ran it over his tiny body.

“Bloop. Bloop bloop.” She muttered to him as she got each hand before scooping him up by his hands, the boy squeaking happily as she brought him to her chest. Finally Clint handed Natasha what was probably the cutest outfit she had ever seen. The clothes were so small, a striped onesie with a grey little bow tie, grey trousers and the smallest suspenders attached. It made her smile, imagining this being something that Cap would have worn when he was young. 

Peters brown hair sat in tiny curls on top of his head, perfectly matching his dark brown eyes. His chubby cheeks were soft and pink, Natasha still in awe of Peters tiny little chubby face. Nat found herself gushing at his little outfit, overwhelmed with the need to show him off. 

“FRIDAY, please ask Steve and James to come to my floor. I have something to show them.” the AI responded, saying that they would head over soon. Natasha scooped him up as Clint packed up the rest of the clothes and sat him up on the couch so she could lay a blanket flat on the floor. Before leaving May told them that Peter was at the age where “tummy time” was a thing and said to lay him on the floor to play so he can practice moving and strengthening himself. They hadn’t ordered any toys yet and the assassin turned spy found herself unsure of how to entertain her newly adopted baby. Well… Newly adopted in her mind anyway, but if the way Stark was acting is any indication then the isn’t alone in this notion. 

She wandered into the kitchen and gathered a couple of spoons and a couple of pieces of paper for Peter to play with. ‘It will have to do’ she thought to herself, laying the supplies on the blanket and setting Peter down on his back. Large doe eyes stared up at her as he spoke to her in gibberish before rolling himself on his tummy. He picked his body up so he was hovering shakily above the blanket before wiggling his little bottom to scoot the blanket along the floor with his forward motion. 

Move was a big word, he was barely getting anywhere but Natasha praised him anyway. It was only a few moments later that Steve appeared in the room, Bucky in tow. Natasha was sat on the couch with her eyes glued to Peter, laughing when she looked up and saw the expression on the pairs faces upon seeing Peter.

“Isn’t he just adorable?” Steve sat on the edge of Peters blanket and Peter plopped back down on his tummy, unsatisfied with his slow movements and instead rolling from his stomach to his back, and so forth, until he reached the captain, stopping only when he smacked into the man’s knee. Steve sat him up in his lap and ruffled with his small locks of hair.

“He looks like such a dapper gentleman. Kind of reminds me of Stevie when he was young and dapper like that.” Bucky reached over hesitantly, like he was scared of breaking the small child in his loves arms. Before he could reach Peter the boy grabbed ahold of Bucky's fingers and shoved them unceremoniously into his mouth. He smiled widely at Bucky, babbling as he chewed away at his hand. 

“I think he likes you Buck.” Steve said wish a smile, passing the small boy over. Bucky held him gently in his arms, like he was the most precious and fragile thing to ever grace this earth. When Peter began to wiggle, Bucky began to panic, calming only when Steve took the boy and set him down on the blanket again, Peter smiling up at Bucky and rolling onto his tummy again before resuming chewing on Buckys metal fingers.

“I bet he is getting his first few teeth in, that metal hand must feel wonderful.” Natasha said, smiling slightly at the flash of blush against Rogers cheeks as he hurried to fiddle with a spoon. “Hopefully its been washed recently.” She added, jumping up and making her way into the kitchen as Steve all but choked on his own spit, making Peter laugh. He removed Bucky's fingers and resumed what he was doing in the beginning, rocking himself to try and move the blanket. This sparked an idea in James, causing him to stand up and grab ahold of two corners of the blanket.

He began to walk towards Natasha, the blanket and a wildly giggling Peter being pulled across the floor behind him. Once he made it to the kitchen he spun around, making it so Peter faced Nat. He fell silent and focused on rolling off the blanket and over to the red head. Every time he landed on his back Bucky couldn’t help but smile at the small look of pure determination on the boys face before he continued his journey. Once he finally made it to Nat, he clung to her leg, forcing himself into a sitting position. 

“Bup, bup!” Peter cried tugging weakly on her pant leg. Natasha picked him up immediately, already excited to rub it in Starks stupid face that she was the one who Peter talked to first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link for Peters cute little outfit!
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3a/5b/82/3a5b82764ccb1ec5a9613aea9b9943ef.jpg


	4. Tony time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets to spend some time with Peter for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so there is note at the end of this chapter that you don’t need to feel obligated to read. However, it does talk about why I won’t have a consistent update schedule. I promise it is pretty interesting.

As it turns out, baby Peter is a much much more of picker eater than teenage Peter ever was. May returned from work about an hour prior and spent most of the time playing with Peter. However, when dinner time came even she was at a loss for how to care for the small boy. They had bought a large amount of food for a baby his age but so far the only thing he would eat is applesauce, pitching a fit whenever Tony or May offered him something different. So far he has thrown a bowl of pureed sweet potatoes at Tony and smashed 2 different jars of baby food on the floor. He had a bottle with Steve and a bottle with Nat so it was up to them to try and introduce solid foods

“Tony, we can’t just let him eat applesauce. Babies need nutrients, especially since we don’t know anything about his condition.” The two were standing side at the kitchen island, both watching as Peter happily ate his 3rd tiny bowl of applesauce in his highchair across from them. Tony ran his fingers over his beard, sighing as he made eye contact with the stubborn boy.

“I know, I know. But what else can we do? I’ve already had to clean potatoes out of my hair, which is not something I would fancy doing again.” His body shivered involuntarily as he remembered running his fingers through the strands, pulling clumps of the thick mess from his perfect hair.

“Maybe we just give up on the solid foods for now and give him a bottle.” One look at Tony and May laughed, knowing the man had never in his life pictured himself in this situation. “Come on, Me and Clint ordered some bottles and formula since I am pretty sure none of you can breastfeed him.” With that she left Tony gasping in mock horror as she went to search for a bottle and the container of formula. Upon finding the items buried beneath the mass of baby clothes that Clint and Nat insisted he needed she brought them back to the counter and handed the bottle to Tony. 

“Soooooo… What am I supposed to do with this?” He held the bottle towards her, shaking it in confusion. 

“You have to take off the top ring and the nipple-” May stood beside him and pointed to the parts on the bright yellow bottle. “then we will add 4 scoops of formula and fill it to the fill line. Then you put the pieces back and shake it and voilà!” Once Tony had made the bottle he looked back to May, unsure if he should feed Peter or if she wanted too. She smiled at him and tilted her head towards Peter, indicating that Tony should feed him. 

May knew she had a rough work schedule and that wasn’t going to change even with this new change. So Peter would be spending most of his time here and out of anyone she trusts Tony the most. Yes he is inexperienced and yes he can be irresponsible but he also loves Peter like a son and would do anything to keep the young boy safe and happy. 

She walked with him to Peter and lifted the tiny body from his chair, taking the bottle from Tony and placing Peter in his arms so his head was against the crook of Tonys elbow and his body was supported by his arm, holding him close to his chest. She then handed the bottle to Tony and showed him how to hold it so Peter doesn’t get too much air in his tummy. 

“Alright, I need to get going in a few. You can put Peter down whenever he gets tired but if he doesn’t before 8:00 just put him to bed anyway. Sometimes babies cry but you have to just let him cry himself out if he does. Steve and I built his crib so it is in his old room. I gave Pepper the baby monitor and the other one is on his dresser so you can hear him. I also had Bruce set up a baby cam in the corner and it is set to stream whenever you ask F.R.I.D.A.Y.” She paused to look at Tony, who had taken a seat on the couch with Peter in his arms. She sat next to him and smiled, patting his shoulder just above Peters head, startling him. “Don’t worry, you will do great. Plus if anything happens you have Clint who has kids, a fully stocked med bay and a penthouse full of superheroes. Everything will be fine.”

Peter started watching May with wide eyes as she talked but grew bored after about 5 seconds, deciding to play with his own toes instead. A small laugh gained the adults attention and they both looked down to see Peter proudly holding up his tiny little feet. May reached over and tickled the bottoms of his feet, causing him to erupt into giggles and squirm around in Tony's arms. 

“Alright Peter, you be good for Tony, okay?” With a ruffle of his hair and a bop on the nose May was gone, leaving Tony alone with this small, VERY small LIVING thing. Tony glanced down at Peter wearily, but Peter didn’t seem to notice his hesitance, instead beaming at him and bouncing himself in Tony’s arms. He stilled suddenly and Tony followed his gaze to the bottle he set beside him on the sofa. 

“Alright kiddo…” He picked it up and hesitantly guided the nipple into Peter's mouth, and was almost surprised when he immediately started taking big gulps of the milk. “Geez, slow down Pete, you are going to choke.” He gently removed the bottle, using the bottom of Peters shirt to clean up the small trail of milk that had begun to dribble down his chin before giving it back. Peters eyes were watching Tony’s face as he drank, his wide eyes causing the older man to smile. Peter looked so trusting, his eyes full of love. 

Once he finally finished his bottle Peter was immediately ready to go play. With a quick time check from Fri confirming that they had about 3 hours before Peter needed to go to bed Tony decided to play with the boy. He knew that he spent most of the day in the lab, leaving Peter to play with Nat and Steve mostly, so he was rather excited to be able to play with him. After all, Natasha had already rubbed it in that Peter talked to her first. 

Tony set Peter on the sofa, keeping an eye on him as he laid a blanket down on the floor and sprinkled a few avengers themed toys atop its soft surface. When Peter began to crawl towards the blanket and Tony, he panicked, scooping Peter up before he fell and setting him down softly on the blanket. Peter didn’t even spare him a second glance, instead making his way over to a little stuffed doll that looks like Captain America. Once he reached it he grabbed up with two chubby hands and held it out to Tony. Tony took it with a sigh but Peter just smiled and made his way back to the toys this time grabbing a tiny stuffed Iron Man. 

It took him a moment to get seated on his butt but once he did and was facing Tony, he made a happy noise and held out his toy. Tony held up his Cap, unsure of what Peter wanted but Peter took over, thrusting his toy towards Tony’s and falling on his face in the process. He rolled onto his back and blinked up at Tony in confusion, as though he was unsure of what just happened. With a smile Tony reached out and pulled the boy into his lap instead, handing him his Iron Man doll. 

He looked up at Tony and held out his toy, babbling as if trying to explain to him what he wanted. Of course, Tony nodded along as if he understood every word, even sprinkling in a few “Hmmmm”s and “I see”s. When Peter seemed happy he went about dancing his little toy around and making him fly. Out of nowhere Peter seemed to deflate with a long whine, throwing his toy across the blanket and curling up to Tony. 

“Peter?” The only response he got was a sniffle that very quickly turned into a full blown fit of tears, making Tony instantly panic. “What happened Pete, what's wrong?” He asked, temporarily forgetting that he couldn’t respond. Peter curled into himself with a wail, his tiny hands finding his way to his tummy. ‘Fuck fuck fuck what if he was allergic to something, what if he is sick, what if his appendix burst, I am not a doctor!’ 

Smacking himself, he stood up quickly and shakily stepped into the elevator, instructing F.R.I.D.A.Y. to take them to the bed bay quickly. The ride down he tried to barely move the tiny figure in his arms, instead trying to sooth him with soft words. Finally they arrived and Tony wasted no time running into the room.

“CHO! Something is wrong with Peter!” He shouted, knowing she was somewhere in the large space. She came in an instance and glanced at Peter with a pitied look. 

“Alright, set him here and I’ll take a look.” Hesitant couldn’t even begin to describe what Tony felt at the prospect of having to set Peter down be he did so anyway, knowing it was for the best. Cho was quick to take his temperature and his heart rate, jotting some numbers down on a sticky note. Once she was done she gently put two fingers against his small stomach and felt around. She smiled softly and scooped up Peter, kissing his forehead before arranging him so he was upright against her with his chin resting on her shoulder. 

She began softly patting his back, talking to him in a soft voice. Peter continued to cry until a soft burp interrupted his wails. After his little burp he sunk his head onto Helen’s shoulder and his cries softened to sniffles and hiccups. She began to gently bounce him up and down, rubbing small circles on his back.

“That’s better, isn’t it sweetheart?” She turned to Tony and smiled, half amused. “Tony... you have to burp babies after they eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys, I have some weird news and it is still something I am working on understanding myself. So I don't think any of you know this unless you know me personally but I have severe memory issues. I am talking amnesia level for both my short and long term memory. It is something that I always just kind of brushed off. Like yeah, its annoying but hey, I've got bigger fish to fry. Now I have been in therapy for the past 8 years for depression and anxiety. Again, it's annoying but I am working on it. At this point it is still pretty bad but in a different way. I went off, my bad. The point is about a month ago my therapist gave me this long examination to see if my memory issues and "spacing out" is due to dissociation. I don't know what I was expecting but two or so weeks ago I got the results. She told me that I have PTSD, which I think a part of me already knew, but the thing is I don't have a lot of the "traditional" PTSD things. When I asked her why that was she told me it is because my PTSD kind of mutated into something else. Dissociative Identity Disorder. For those of you who don't know that term it is the modern way of saying Multiple Personality Disorder. Now listen y'all, I am not telling you this because I want anyones sympathy or pity. It honestly doesn't change much except now I have a name that explains my daily bullshit. So please don't fill the comments with things about support or strength. I know. I am a boss ass bitch, all 6 of me, haha. For real though, I know all of you are total sweethearts who wouldn't mind lending an ear but this is something that is more of an adventure I have to figure out alone. HOWEVER! If you guys have any questions about DID I would love to talk to you or chat about it. So far only one alter has given me a name but I know of a few others. I promise they are all sweethearts. Anywho, long story short, I've got a lot of stuff going on in my noggin, a lot of trying to "find myself(s)" so I might not write as much. Or I might write more? I have no clue. 
> 
> Side note, I got my dream job! I am now a behavioral therapist for children with autism! I am just working for now but I go back to school in the fall to continue studying psychology. For real though, my clients are absolutely amazing and I could talk about them for HOURS if I could.


	5. Babies don't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Peter to go to bed. 
> 
> Not if he has anything to say about it

When it came time for Peter to actually be put down the boy was  _ very much _ against it, clinging to Tony like a baby koala, weak cries coming from his shaking chest as he grasped the older man's shirt in both of his tiny fists. Tony didn’t think it should be this hard but he didn’t want to put Peter down. The poor thing sounded absolutely miserable! He tried to go through any possible knowledge he had about babies, from TV or meeting Peppers nieces and nephews or Clints kids but even then it was very limited. He decided to stay in Peter's room with him in the hopes that he would soon fall asleep or at the very least, calm enough to be laid down. 

He settled down on Peters bed, his back against the wall and the baby cradled to his chest. His eyes skipped around the room as he tried to think of what to do to pass the time. He could read to Peter but he doesn’t exactly have children's books. His gaze fell down to the little head of baby soft curls and he thought back to when he was young. The nights when he couldn’t sleep his mother would sometimes sit with him, cuddled up to her much like Peter is now, and she would softly sing him to sleep. But Tony doesn’t sing. It’s not that he  _ can’t _ … he just…  _ doesn’t _ . But then again… his boundaries always seem to shift when it comes to Peter, they always have from the moment the boy entered his life. 

A sigh slipped past his lips as he leaned his head down to settle his head against Peters, placing a small kiss amongst the brown locks. Peter shifted, his head leaning back so he could see Tony. Tony smiled and began to softly sing, the soft brown eyes never leaving his face. 

“Nana bobò nana bobò

Tuti i bambini dorme e Peter no

Nana bobò nana bobò

Tuti i bambini dorme e Peter no”

Although Peter was still wide awake, he seemed much calmer, the tears no longer running down his face and his death grip on the mechanics shirt significantly weaker. Tony continued to sing as Peter watched, giving up his position about halfway through to instead curl up against the warm body, his head fitting perfectly against Tony’s neck. After Tony finished his lullabye he stood, supporting Peter in his arms and transferring him to his crib.

Peter gazed up at him from his spot in the crib, his arms extended and making grabby fists at Tony, who knew better then to pick him back up or even hold his hand at the risk of him sticking to it and never letting go. Instead he settled for kneeling down and peering at Peter through the bars of the crib.    
  
“Good night Pete. I’ll see you in the morning bud.”   
  
It took  _ literally _ everything Tony had not to turn around when Peter began to cry as he left. Once he shut the door and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to alert him if anything happens he made his way back to the living area where the blanket and the toys still lay on the floor. He made quick work of cleaning them all up, folding the blanket over the arm of the sofa for later and returning the toys to the box. It only took about 5 minutes before he began to grow anxious, deciding to go grab the baby monitor from Peppers night stand instead of checking on the boy in person. When he entered the room, Pepper was sitting up on her side of the bed, typing up something on her laptop, pausing to look up at the sound of the door opening.

“Peter go down okay?” Her voice was calming to Tony, prompting him to nod and make his way over to her. He flopped wordlessly on the bed in his spot at Peppers side, drawing a laugh from her as she reached over and ran her fingers through the back of his hair. With a sigh Tony practically melted into the mattress, thanking whatever God exists for Pepper Pots.

“May told me how good you are with Peter. I’m really proud of you Tony… I know how scared you were about all this.” Tony folded his arms and propped his head in them, glancing up at her with a soft smile. 

“Yeah… I really was. I mean, we have talked about kids, you know I’ve always been… hesitant.”

They have had the “children” talk a number of times and they both go into it knowing what will come up. Aside from Rhody, Pepper is the only other person who truly knows about Tony’s childhood. She understands his fear of becoming like his father, but maybe, just maybe, this whole incident with Peter can help show him what she has known all along. 

The pair decided to settle in for the night to watch some of Peppers favorite films, Tony just content to be by her side. They had finished Good Will Hunting and were half-way through Vanilla sky when the movie automatically paused. As soon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. said the word “Peter” Tony was out of bed and making his way down the hall, leaving Pepper alone. She looked at the empty door for a moment before shrugging, asking Fri to pull up the live feed from Peter's room. As soon as she saw a very panicked Tony and a baby Peter sitting on the ceiling she stood, asking the A.I. to alert the others while she made a bowl of popcorn.

Screw Vanilla Sky, this was going to be the real life equivalent of cinematic  _ gold _ .

Tony threw the door open, panic filling his chest as he took notice of the empty crib. His eyes frantically scanned the room and his blood turned to ice when he spotted a tiny body on the ceiling above him. He reached up but was nowhere close to grabbing the boy, who just tilted his head at the hero with a smile and an amused giggle.

Luckily, Tony was only alone for a short minute before the room began to fill with people, every entry making Peter more and more excited. Steve, Bucky and Natasha stood below him, Nat and Bucky trying to come up with a plan while Steve tried to calm a panicking Tony. He made a quick move from the room only to return seconds later with Peters favorite Iron Man toy. 

“Look Petey.” The captain said, holding the doll high to try and show Peter. “Come down so we can play, doesn’t that sound fun?” Peter smiled and tried to stand up on shaky legs, causing Tony to yell at him, begging him to stop. Sitting was better than standing, Peter can’t even stand on the  _ ground _ let alone the ceiling. He made a quick move over to Peters bed, using it as a stepping stool to climb on top of his dresser. Now he was the right height but was too far to the left of him to reach. Tony began to pat at the ceiling, trying to gain Peters attention. 

“Come here Pete, come to daddy.” As he talked, trying to coax the boy over he missed Bucky slipping out of the room. What he didn’t miss however, was the broom that suddenly appeared, trying to forcefully push Peter across the ceiling.   
  
“Barnes! What the hell do you think you are doing!?” Tony moved his target, now going for the broom instead, attempting to bat it away from Peter.

“Well do you have a better idea?” He asked, making a move to hit Tony with the broom instead, landing a solid smack against the man's chest. The two continued to bicker, Tony remaining on the top of the dresser and Bucky armed with a broom like a sword. Meanwhile, Steve knelt down so Nat could climb on his shoulders. Once he stood their combined height was perfect, Nats face level with Peters. She held out her arms and Peter glanced at Tony and back to her. With a finally giggle he crawled the few steps and into her arms, allowing her to pull him down and settle her against her chest. 

The duo, plus Peter, turned to face Tony and Bucky who were still arguing. Their argument ended when Peter blew a raspberry at them, the noise catching Tony’s attention. Relief flooded his mind as he made quick work of scaling down the dresser as Steve grabbed Nat around the waist and set her on the ground. Once she was down she wordlessly passed the boy to Stark in an attempt to sooth his anxiety, knowing that only when Peter is safe in his arms he will feel calm. 

Peter bounced in Tony’s arms, babbling happily in an attempt to relay the stories of his adventure. Tony sat down on the bed, practically falling over as he clung to the tiny body in his arms. Safe. He is safe. While he got his shit together he told FRIDAY to ask Bruce to run down to his lab to grab one of Peter's spare web shooters. The small crowd began to leave, Steve forcing Bucky to apologize for hitting Tony with a broom before the pair returned to their room. Nat gave Peter a small kiss to the forehead and told him to stop giving his Dad™ a heart attack before she left as well, no doubt in search of Clint so they can watch the footage together.

As soon as Bruce returned with the desired device Tony hesitantly set Peter back into the crib along with the Iron Man doll that Steve left abandoned on the floor and began to web over the top of the crib. Bruce leaned against the wall, watching in amusement for a moment before wishing Tony a good evening and reminding him that he will be in the lab should he need anything. 

Once Tony felt secure in his work he said good night to Peter,  _ again _ , and slowly left the room. Once he got back to his room he spotted Pepper snuggled up in bed with a mostly empty bowl of popcorn and the feed from Peter's room. He raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged in an attempt not to laugh. 


	6. If you're Happy and you know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy is Peters dad, change my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, feel L U C K Y for my speedy update. You can thank work for that, guess who had to deal with a 45 minute meltdown and got 3 bruises and a bunch of kinetic sand to the eye? Moi! Honestly though, I love what I do, I would die for these kids and I am so grateful that I was able to be there for this and to help provide a safe space to deescalate and use it as a learning opportunity. I just needed to come home and write as a distraction. Sooooo here you guys go. It's been too long without Happy in the mix. This whole chapter is basically useless drivel but hey, I am bored so you all can suffer for it.

It was the next morning when Tony awoke only to find Peter’s crib empty,  _ yet again _ . This time however, his panic was stopped before it could begin due to an eruption of giggles coming from the kitchen. He closed his eyes for a moment, hearing Peters laugh, along with the voices of Natasha, Pepper and May. He made his way into the kitchen and was somewhat surprised to see the group sitting on the floor with plates of breakfast (courtesy of Steve, who was currently on his morning run) while Peter sits on the floor between them, squishing a handful of scrambled eggs in his little fists. 

Pepper was the first to notice the man, Peter following her gaze and smiling brightly at Tony, holding up his handfuls of eggs, his face radiating pride. For what, Tony is unsure, but it doesn’t really matter when he is this happy. Tony made his way into the kitchen, grabbing himself a small serving before joining the girls circle on the floor. Pete spared him only a glance before returning his gaze to May, who was talking to Pepper about a book she recently had finished reading.

“I am thinking about taking Peter to one of the little kid story time things at the library, get him out of the house for a bit.” As May talked, she scooped Peter into her lap and helped gently guide the eggs into his mouth. Peter chewed the eggs with a look of dissatisfaction on his face, looking to Tony for help. When his eyes met Peters the boy began to make grabby hands, trying to shift out of May’s lap. She handed him to Tony and crossed her arms. “I swear he likes you more even though I am his sweet, long suffering auntie.” She tossed an arm over her eyes, glancing under them at Peter and winking at Tony.

Tony made an attempt to feed Peter as the conversation continued, very few of the bites actually staying in Peters mouth, the majority falling onto Tony’s lap and/or the blanket beneath them. As the girls talked Tony realized that there were still a few people who were blissfully unaware of the condition of the youngest, unofficialist member of the avengers. One of those people was Happy, who hasn’t been around due to the nature of Peters predicament and Tony not needing the extra help. 

“Happy can take you guys to the library. I think he will be surprised to say the least. It could be fun.” He chipped in, holding his hand lightly over Peter’s mouth to stop him from spitting out his mouthful of mushy egg. May’s eyes met him and she gave a small smile and a hesitant nod.

“Yeah, that would be nice. The company I mean. You know, having some back up.” She looked at the floor in disappointment, grabbing a forkful of food and shoving it in her mouth. Tony slid his phone from his pocket and started typing out a text for ol’ happy while trying to keep an eye on Peter, who had decided he was done eating and was growing restless in his lap.

‘Hey Hap, you mind giving the kiddo and aunt hottie a ride to the library in a few? They want to go for story time and May said she could use some company.’

‘Isn’t the kid a little old for story time?’

‘Aren’t you a little old for Star Wars socks?’

‘I’ll be there in 10’

There was a pause before another message came in, making Tony smile.

‘Don’t tell the kid.’

He set his phone down beside them and scooped up Peter, setting him on the blanket so he can clean up both of their breakfast dishes. It was around this time that Steve returned from his run, stopping by the common floor to say good morning to everyone. He stood at the counter and looked over at the girls (and Tony) with a smile.

“Any big plans for the day?” Pepper shrugged and May jumped right in, telling him about Peter’s big outing, the man of the hour staring happily at Steve from his spot on the blanket as he chewed on the hard plastic hammer of his Thor action figure. True to his word, it was only about 10 minutes later when Happy showed up, F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerting the floor of his arrival in the lobby. Tony stood up and dusted any remains of Peter’s breakfast from his pants. He was about to take a step forward when he felt something grab onto his ankle.

Steve gave a small smile and went to scoop up Peter’s teeny body so Tony could move about freely. He tossed the boy in the air, Peter absolutely loving it, giggling every time he became airborne and struggling to catch his breath when he landed. Cap turned to Tony, Peter settled on his hip, still laughing as he settled down and started to play with the sleeve of Steve's shirt.

“Should I take him to another room so you can… You know… Let Happy know about the situation?” Tony shrugged. 

“Nah. I think it’ll be more fun to just shove him in Happy’s arms and send them on their way.” Pepper set down her cup of coffee and threw one of Peter’s toys at the man.

“Don’t be a dick Tony.” The older man just stuck out his tongue and tossed the toy back to her, grabbing Peter from Steves arms and heading over to the elevator to meet Happy. When the doors opened he was prepared, handing the baby over and talking a mile a minute before the poor man could even begin to digest what was happening.

“-and Clint already packed you a diaper bag, it should have his dipes and wipes, as well as some pre-made bottles, a couple jars of baby food and some spare clothes. May will take care of most of it but we want to make sure you are prepared. He needs to eat every hour or so and should take his nap on the drive home since it's expected to wrap up at around 11, if he doesn’t fall asleep just keep driving, they love that-” He was cut off by a toy being launched at him, this time by Nat who nailed him in the head. Pepper gave the redhead a high five as she took a sip of her coffee, raising an eyebrow at Tony as if challenging him to do something about it.

Happy stood frozen, staring at the baby that had been shoved into his arms,  _ without consent he might add _ . The boy smiled at him and babbled over the chatter, his hands grabbing onto his tie and playing with the silky fabric. Pepper stood up and gently took Peter from Happy, grabbing one of his hands and lightly tugging.

“How about I get you some coffee Hap, and we can all chat. Just ignore Tony.” Happy moved willingly, following her to the sofa and sitting as she, Tony and the baby disappeared to make his drink. May was sitting beside him, unusually quiet as she fiddled with the hem of her sweater.

“You look lovely. New sweater?” Tony peered over the kitchen counter at them, watching in a mix of confusion and amusement.

“Yes, it is. How’d you know?”

“I like it, it really brings out your eyes.”

Tony smiled even bigger.

“What’s… ah… what’s happening?” He asked with a bemused smirk as Pepper lightly smacked him behind the head, making him laugh as she led him out of the room, Peter still nestled in her arms. Even the baby seemed confused, looking back and forth from Tony to the pair on the sofa. Pepper returned a few moments later, Tonyless, with a cup of hot coffee and a very happy Peter, who was sucking contently on a Spider-Man themed pacifier.

“Here’s your coffee dear, just how you like it.” Happy took it with a soft ‘thank you’ his eyes now glued to the small human in her arms, who was staring right back at him. “So Happy… There was a little incident yesterday morning that has affected Peter a little more than usual.  _ But _ we are working it out. For the time being he is going to be a bit… smaller than he usually is.” 

Happy looked at Pepper and back down to Peter before finally making a move, reaching out towards the duo. “May I?” He asked, not even needing to wait a second before Pepper passed Peter to him. He held Peter at an arm's length, taking in the tiny body, the tousled curls and the adorable blue onesie with a familiar shield in the front. 

“This is Peter, huh?” May nodded, reaching out and pulling the pacifier from his mouth.

“Peter can you say hi to Happy?” The boy released a long stream of incoherent babbles and may laugh. “Close enough bud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I want to know if anyone has any scenes or ideas they would like incorporated into this craphole. I have a list already going but I would love to see what other people are thinking. I don't want to give away all my secrets but so you guys have an idea of what I mean here are a few of mine that you will see in the future.
> 
> \- Fort spider-fam with Natasha (Age 3)  
> \- Peter and Loki do Thor's makeup (Age 5)  
> \- The zoo with Steve and Bucky (Age 2)
> 
> This story takes place over a few months where Peter will age from 6 months to 5 years old. So if you do have any ideas please let me know! Just leave the idea and the age, I would love to incorporate as many as I can. Lets juice this crackhead fic for all its worth!


	7. America's Favorite Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry y'all. Turns out writers block is a bitch. But we been knew. Anyway I am going to try really hard to get back to writing so hopefully the next one will come out before 4 MONTH HAVE PASSED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets left alone with Bucky and discovers his new dream of becoming a certain shell inhabited creature.

Two weeks had passed since Peter first arrived and Bruce still could not make head or tails of what had become of their youngest member. Peter had grown quite a bit, which at first sent both Bruce and Tony into a panic, but after seeing that the boy didn’t seem to be in pain during these growth spurts they seemed to settle, hoping that they can soon figure out the rate at which he ages in order to fill in another piece of the puzzle. Peter, about 1 year old from their best guess, was now able to crawl around the floor at “top speeds” and was working on walking, with the aid of walls, furniture or the closest adult. Although it was silently agreed upon that Peter would fall mostly under Tony’s care that didn’t stop everyone else from swooning, happy to swoop up the boy whenever Tony had something to do.

Which is exactly how the small boy ended up in the care of Steve and Bucky for the afternoon. Tony has a line up of meetings and Steve had volunteered the pair to keep an eye on the kid, earning the spot only because he was the only one in the kitchen at the time of Tony’s arrival with the boy the night before. At the moment Bucky was in the kitchen, slicing an apple into little cubes and cutting up a piece of bread with marmalade for Peter to eat. Meanwhile the boy of the hour was sitting at his feet, chewing happily on a frozen strawberry Steve had given him to keep him occupied while he finished up some work from the night before. 

Once Bucky had finished up the child's lunch he scooped him up and sat him atop a stack of books at their island, setting the plate before him. Peter’s eyes found his, staring at the man intently. Bucky felt a flair of nervousness in his chest, worried that something he did was wrong. Why was this literal infant judging him? And why was it affecting him so deeply? Before he could get too far into his little mystery it was solved with a single gesture. Peter held out his hand with a piece of bread squished in his tiny fist, marmalade coating his fingers as he held it out for the man in front of him. Oh.  _ Oh _ . He wants Bucky to eat as well. He smiled, soft in a way he only is with Steve and will deny ever being, before shaking his head and guiding Peter’s hand back to his plate.

“Petie eat.” Peter retaliated by shoving his hand out again with a tiny scowl, reaching as far towards Bucky as he could, nearly falling from his (admittedly not very safe) spot, only to be caught and readjusted. Bucky once again guided his hand back and made a show of going into the kitchen and grabbing a protein bar, which was quickly unwrapped and took a bit out of. That seemed to be enough to satisfy Peter as he in turn took the mushed up bread and shoved it unceremoniously into his mouth. Thank Thor that he cut everything up, bite sized, or else the kid would choke. And God knows Tony would kill him if anything happened to the boy on his watch. 

The duo ate in a quiet peace until both had finished their relative meals. Steve had said he wouldn’t be long, yet it had already been about 45 minutes and Peter was now fed and ready to move on to his next activity. An activity that Steve was supposed to be here for. Seeing as Bucky had no clue how to entertain the small boy. He gently lifted Peter, who immediately started moving about in his hold with renewed vigor, before placing him on the floor. Wide brown eyes met soft blue as he crawled towards the mans legs. He was about to reach his target when something new caught his eye and he changed his course. It took Buck about .5 seconds to realize exactly what the child was heading for. It didn’t take Peter long before he made it across the room and plopped onto his bottom in front of Caps shield. 

Before Bucky could even blink Peter had grabbed onto the edge and yanked, causing the large,  _ heavy _ , disk to fall right on top of him. Unable to stop himself, the man cursed before running over to the large shield with an alarmingly little amount of Parker visible. Make that no amount of Peter visible. It was their first official day alone with him and Bucky already managed to kill the boy. Before he could snap from his momentary panic and pull the metal off the boy it started to move. His head tilted in confusion that quickly replaced the dread as he fell to his knees and leaned forward, his chest snug against the hardwood and his eyes peering beneath the now slightly raised rim. 

Peter was looking back at him with the biggest smile, slapping the ground in front of him with a little laugh before crawling forward, the shield still on his back. He paused again and looked to Bucky, searching for praise from the adult. 

“Too-ta” He said, bouncing a bit, the shield matching his movements. “Too-ta, too-ta!”

It took him a moment but it finally clicked and Bucky laughed as well, smiling at Peter.

“That’s right buddy, you’re a little turtle.” That seemed to be exactly what the boy needed to hear as he made a string of happy little noises before crawling away from Bucky, who was still all but lying on the floor. Once Peter made it past him he rose to his feet and watched with great amusement as the child attempted to navigate through the living area, bumping into couches and tables during his venture. Sure enough, the noise was enough to draw out Steve, who thought it was a good idea to leave a CHILD with Bucky for some fucking reason. 

The confusion was clear in his features as he took in Bucky with a clear lack of Peter. He looked at the barstools and then at the couch, still not seeing the boy.

“Buck, where-” Before the sentence reached its end it was interrupted by a sharp jab to his ankle. He looked down and nearly did a double take when he spotted his shield near his feet. He leaned over and picked it up, finding Peter lying on his tummy underneath. Immediately the child started to protest, yelling at the blond as loud as he could, demanding to be heard.

“Too-ta! Too-ta! Too-ta!” Steve looked panic stricken, his eyes searching Bucky’s pleading for help as Peter attacked his shins with all he could muster. He simply chuckled and eased the shield from Steve's grasp before gently lowering it onto Peter.

“There you go. America’s favorite little turtle.”


	8. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor arrive on planet and find out about their new spider-baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of just a filler chapter, the actual interactions will take place in the following.

If he had to guess, Tony would say that he knew when Thor was going to show up about 25% of the time. Believe it or not, it is actually rather hard to get a hold of a God, especially one who is rather clueless about the ways of “midgardian technology”. So when he randomly appeared in his living room, that in itself was no shock. However there are two things that differ this event from any prior. The first thing would be the very small toddler that is currently waddling around the kitchen, and the second would be the fact that Thor did not come alone. Standing just behind him was Loki. 

Again, this normally would not be a problem. As time had passed the Avengers slowly forgave Loki (for the most part) largely due to Peter deciding to cling onto him like a puppy. Fuck if that didn’t infuriate Tony for the large majority of a year. Yet no matter how many times he tried to talk to Peter, to reiterate that this man tried to _kill_ _them_ as well as destroy most of New York he just wouldn’t let it go. Yet Peter was nothing if not persistent and eventually as the true story of what happened came to light they slowly began to start the process of forgiving the man, knowing that he was more of a victim than a villain.

This knowledge however, could not stop a deep rooted paternal fear from coursing through Tony’s veins when Loki’s eyes found Peter. Immediately his instinct was to go and grab Peter in an attempt to shield the boy and hide him away from the outsiders. Although he didn’t make it that far, scooping Peter into his arms and settling the boy against his side when the God spoke up.

“How long have we been gone?”Loki asked, his tone genuinely curious. Thor's head was tilted slightly to the side as he took in the sight in front of him, the same question rattling around in his mind as well. And as soon as the words left the Gods mouth it was blatantly clear what they thought.

“He isn’t mine.” Tony blurted out, Peter's eyes trained on the two familiar men as he fumbled around with Tony’s lapels. “There was a bit of an incident, this is Peter, the Spider-kid.” With that two more emotions flared up in their eyes; a mix of both recognition and dismay. After about 5 seconds to process Thor turned to his brother.

“Did you do this?” Loki’s eyebrows moved upward and he tilted his head a bit forward, aiming to gauge whether or not the other party was being serious. After a moment he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“No I didn’t ‘ _ do this’  _ we weren’t even on this planet!” Thor halfheartedly put his hands up in surrender and let his eyes wander back to the small child clinging to Tony like a son would his father. He stepped forward and Peter tilted his head to match Thors. It was clear that the boy recognized them, just in the same way he recognized the others. He knew their faces and knew they were safe and loved him. He just doesn’t remember how or why he knows this. 

Thor smiled at him and Peter smiled back, reaching out and touching the man's nose softly with one tiny finger. Loki joined his brother and studied the child, eventually reaching out and repeating the action that Peter just did, causing him to smile even wider and grab onto his finger.

“So… why exactly is young Peter a… younger Peter?” Thor asked, sparing his brother a side glance as he remained in Peter’s hold, the pair just staring at each other with wide, curious eyes. Tony ruffled Peter’s hair softly, a habit that he had formed when Peter was still his 16 year old self but has further developed in his smaller body. 

“We don’t exactly know to be honest. He seems to be aging steadily, he is much bigger than when he was first brought to us, even so we are still looking for a way to turn him back. But for now we are just trying to handle things the best that we can.” 

“He is so small.” Loki muttered, opening his hand and in turn forcing Peters to flatten against his, the appendage only about 1/6th of the size of his own. His eyes finally pulled away from Peters to instead meet Tony’s. “May I hold him?”

Instantly Tony's grip on the boy tightened and he took a small step back. Peter let out a soft squeak, glancing at Tony inquisitively. “No offense but-” Before he could get into the meat of his insult he was cut off by Loki holding up a hand.

“Before you continue with what is surely going to be an offensive insult, I would like to inform you that I am a father myself.” And that right there was so far out of the realm of anything he expected to fall from the God’s lips that Tony felt himself freeze.

“You have a  _ child _ ?”

“Two actually. My twins Narfi and Váli. And before you ask some blatantly offensive question about who would procreate with me I would like to warn you that if you dare insult my wife it  _ will _ be the last thing you do.”

Before the shock could overcome him fully a soft giggle drew his attention back to the child in his arms who was covering his wide smile with two tiny hands, obviously enjoying Tony’s blatant surprise as he found himself in uncharted territory. He leaned his head against Tony’s chest, small chuckles still making their way past his lips as his eyes found Loki’s.

Deciding to leave it up to Peter he bumped the boy higher up on his hip before scooping him up, one arm under his bottom and one around his back, leaning him off his body and towards the God. When he happily reached out and was taken from his arms Tony couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous about Peter choosing Loki over him.

When he was passed to Loki Peter immediately went for the hair to the side of his face, grabbing it in a closed fist and tugging softly, wanting to look but knowing not to pull too hard as to hurt the man. Something he has learned from the rest of the team after developing an affinity for playing with their hair. After a moment of twisting it he laid his head against his, his eyes finding Tony’s with a small smile and a yawn. 

“Looks like someone is tired.” Tony said, returning Peter's smile. “I am going to go put him down, he will have more energy after a nap anyway. You guys are welcome to anything, like always.” As soon as he held his hands out, Peter reached to try and meet him halfway, sliding against his body like he was made to fit there. He gently petted his hair before turning away from the pair and making his way to Peter’s room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, I did take a bit of artistic license with this one, I want to involve more of Norse Mythology Loki hence the mention of his sons, who may appear later on. I did leave off him fucking a horse for obvious reasons, and I will also be avoiding what actually happens in this myth because it makes me really freaking depressed. 
> 
> Also I am like hella lonely so if anyone wants a friend feel free to hit me up. I am most active on Discord (Ki_99#5269). A small bit about me, I am a cottagecore lesbian, I practice witchcraft, I am a behavioral therapist for children with autism, I am mentally disabled but I promise I am funny as hell, and I have a bit of an obsession with old literature, mythology, space and plants.
> 
> No obligation obviously but I'd love to hang out with y'all.


End file.
